When The Snow Melts
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: My first Fruits Basket fic! I love the relationship between Hatori and Kana, but the series doesn't really go into the depth of it, so here's my idea! Enjoy and review!
1. First Days

Okay, this is my first Fruits Basket fic! So it's a little change in pace. It's actually NOT a one-shot! So if it seems a bit choppy, please forgive me!  
  
It's about when Hatori and Kana were together, and I plan on ending it with Kana's memory being erased. So, here it is!  
  
Discalimers: I forget who Fruits Basket belongs to, but it's not me.  
  
Chapter One: First Days  
  
Hatori knocked on the door lightly, and wondered why he did, knowing that he was allowed in anyway. He opened the door and entered, closing it behind him and carrying his bag beside him. He looked out onto the open porch, and saw Akito sitting there, a bird on his finger. It was as if Akito never heard him come in. "Akito", Hatori started. "How are you feeling this morning? Any better?"  
  
Akito slowly turned around as the bird flew off of his finger and onto a tree branch. He took his time walking over to Hatori and replied, "Somewhat. I can finally breath normally again, but my head still aches."  
  
Hatori nodded as he took out a stethescope , placing it on his ears and brought the silver part up to Akito's chest. "Breathe slowly", he told him and listened. It sounded okay as he took it off of his ears and placed it back in his bag. "Alright, Akito, you're doing much better. Now I'm off to work." He turned for the door.  
  
"But what about the headaches?" Akito asked, somewhat harshly.  
  
Hatori turned around quickly, saying, "They're just part of the recovery. If you stay outside long enough, it should clear your head up. But, take it easy for now." He turned back around and exited the room.  
  
He checked his watch and cursed. "Dammit, I'm going to be late", he muttered as he ran to his car. He quickly started it up, and sped out of the estate, nearly knocking down the mailboxes as he drove.  
  
The whole way there, horns blared at him as he went well over the speed limit. He noticed it started to snow, and smiled a bit to himself. He loved the snow, and was almost disappointed that he had to work today. But, of course, it was winter, so that meant sick children, and he had to be there because all of the other doctors were on vacation. Stupid sick days. And to top it all off, there was supposed to be a new assistant for him. He hoped this one at least had enough brains to carry out what he wanted. The last few were all stupid, and caused a lot of prescriptions to be assigned to the wrong people.  
  
Hatori reached the office in no time, and entered the building, brushing past all of the sick children. By the looks of things, they'd have a lot on their hands today. He stopped by the receptionist, as the giddy blonde smiled. "Good morning, Dr. Sohma", she greeted. He nodded to her, and she turned around, handing him a huge stack of thick folders.  
  
Hatori's eyes widened as he carried the charts with both of his arms down the hallway to his office. As he trekked down the corridor, nurses and other doctors greeted him, some lively, some agitated. He acknowledged them all with a nod of the head, and finally reached his office, realized the door was closed and it was locked. He groaned as he tried to fish around in his pockets for the key, and was about to set the charts down, when he heard:  
  
"Oh, hold on a minute, I can get it for you."  
  
He stopped and turned around slightly to see a woman smiling at him. He blinked as she asked, "What pocket is your key in? I can help out", she offered.  
  
"Uh...the left one", Hatori answered, a bit lost for words.  
  
She stepped forward and put her hand in his pocket, and swiftly took out the key. She smiled at him again, and unlocked the door, opening it and let him in first. Hatori nodded to her and entered the door, dumping the files onto his desk, relieved. He picked up the first one, shifting his glasses over his eyes. The woman still stood at the door as she introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Kana Sohma. I'm your new assistant, but I didn't realize that I'd be working for family. Of course, we're pretty distant in relation."  
  
Hatori greeted her. "Hello, now let's get to work, shall we? These are today's charts and -"  
  
"Oh wow, look, it's snowing!" Kana exclaimed, more than likely oblivious that she interrupted him. She dropped her bag and walked over to the window, that same big smile on her face.  
  
Hatori looked up from his chart, and set it on his desk, walking over to the window and standing beside Kana. "Hey, I've got a question for you", Kana said. "When the snow melts, what does it become?"  
  
Hatori blinked. "Simple, it turns into water." He was also dumbfounded that she laughed.  
  
"Err! Nope!" she said, laughingly. "It turns into spring! Because when it all melts, I know that spring is right on the way!"  
  
Hatori stared at her in awe. He had never heard that before, and was about to say something in reply, when a knock came on the door. Kana answered it, and looked back at Hatori. "Doctor, the patients are growing restless. We should get started."  
  
With a nod, Hatori walked over to his desk, handing her a few charts. They exited the room, as Kana made the comment of: "You sure do nod a lot, careful or you'll nod your head right off your shoulders."  
  
~~  
  
Well, the day went off pretty well, Hatori thought. They managed to get through everyone, and still have some free time. So, there Hatori sat in his office, enjoying his late lunch. Kana poked her head in. "Excuse me, Doctor", she began. Hatori looked up at her as she asked rather shyly, "Is it alright if I eat my lunch in here? That cafeteria's really crowded, and you're the only one I know."  
  
"Of course you can, Kana", Hatori said, and she smiled, walking over to her small desk and unwrapping her lunch. "I have an extra rice ball. Would you like it?" she offered.  
  
Hatori smiled, and said, "That'd be nice, thanks", taking the rice ball and took a bite out of it. "Did you make this yourself? It's excellent."  
  
"Oh, yes, sir, I did", she answered meekly.  
  
Hatori chuckled. "You know you don't have to call me 'sir'. You can just call me Hatori if you wish."  
  
Kana looked up at him, and smiled again. "Alright, Hatori, thanks", she said, going back to her lunch.  
  
Hatori glanced at her and saw that she always had that same smile on her face. It was hard to believe that she could still smile like that after such a hard first day. But, it was refreshing to see that she was enjoying herself. That meant she'd be willing to help even the sickest of patients.  
  
Maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
~ End Chapter! ~  
  
Sorry that was so short guys! The first chapter's always the hardest for me! I have a feeling the later chapters will be more enjoyable.  
  
But please review! The more reviews I get, the more ideas come to me, and the more enjoyable this fic can be!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
[Yiku] 


	2. Breaking the Ice

Hiei: Well, that didn't go all that well now did it?  
  
Yiku: Oh well, the first chapter's always the hardest for me.  
  
Hiei: Heh, whatever you say.  
  
Yiku: Anyway! Hello, everyone! I should be at school, but I stayed home because of an ear infection. But, I'm alright! I suppose that this was God's way of telling me to update my story, so here I am! I hope this chapter will be more enjoyable for you! ^^  
  
Disclaimers: I found out who owns Fruits Basket! Nakaya Tasuki sama owns it, so I can't say anything.  
  
Chapter 2: Breaking the Ice  
  
At around 7 PM, Hatori packed up his things and walked out of his office. He was just closing the door, when a hand stopped it. He blinked and looked over at Kana, who chuckled. "Sorry to sneak up on you", she apologized, "But, I'm going to head home now, and all my things are in there."  
  
Hatori smiled lightly at her. "Take your time", he told her as he began to walk down the hallway. He sighed to himself. When he was to get home, he still had to cook dinner for himself, Momiji, and anyone else who needed food. And it wasn't like he was a great cook, anyway.  
  
He was almost out the main door when he heard, "Oh, Hatori, wait up!" from down the hallway. He turned around none-too-enthusiastically to see Kana running up to him. "I figured since we're both going to the same place, we could walk together."  
  
"That would be nice, but I drove today, due to my hurry", Hatori said, looking off to the side a bit.  
  
Kana looked at the ground dejectedly. "I see...what about tomorrow?" she asked suddenly, the smile back on her face.  
  
Hatori thought about it, and said, "Tomorrow sounds great", and waved to her as he walked to his car. He got in, started it up, and sped home just as he drove there.  
  
His thoughts were directed on tonight's agenda. He'd more than likely walk in, get tackled by Momiji, then being talked to till his wits' end. He hoped that he'd only have to cook for Momiji and Akito. But then again, the Sohmas always got a kick out of torturing the poor doctor, but Hatori never complained. Well, hardly ever complained, anyway.  
  
Before he knew it, he was pulling into the Sohma Estate, and got out of the car, locking it as he did. He pushed the main doors open, and stepped into the small town-like house. Just as he predicted, he soon hit the ground forcefully, something sitting on his back. He groaned as the familiar laughter of Momiji met his ears. The child finally showed mercy as he helped Hatori to his feet. Hatori dusted himself off as he looked at him, saying, "Momiji, what have I told you about tackling people?"  
  
"But you're a doctor, if I hurt myself, you'd give some medicine, wouldn't you?" Momiji asked hopefully.  
  
Hatori sighed as he didn't bother answering a stupid question as that, and walked toward his house. Momiji followed him like a cat, despite being a rabbit. Hatori glanced down at the boy. Not once had he seen him without a cheerful expression on his face, and he wondered how any child of the Zodiac could live like that. He remembered when he was a child, his life was one of torment.  
  
They entered the door, and Momiji instantly went to watch TV. Hatori sighed as he hung his doctor's coat up in the closet, and went into the kitchen, nearly giving himself a heart attack as he spotted a familiar face seated at the table. "Ayame!!" he shouted in surprise.  
  
The snake in question looked up from his novel and smiled at his cousin. "Ah, Ha'ri! So good to see you again!" When he saw Hatori blink, he said, "I was growing lonely in my house all by myself, when a thought struck me! 'Let's go over to Ha'ri's house and pay him a nice surprise visit!' I thought, and well, here I am!"  
  
Hatori slouched his shoulders. "Then why didn't you go to Shigure's house and terrorize him like you always do?" he asked, eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Because he's coming over here!" Ayame announced happily.  
  
Hatori faltered. His eyes grew as the side screen door opened and Shigure entered the house. He looked at Hatori and smiled. "Ah, hello, Ha'ri", he greeted, earning a nod back from Hatori. Hatori groaned in indignation as Ayame and Shigure spotted each other. He shook it off by starting the stove and preparing dinner for five.  
  
He barely paid any attention as his family members joked around with each other. Sometimes, he feared that they were serious. But, after every jester, they'd both give a thumbs-up sign and say "yes!", so that was proof enough that they weren't like that.  
  
Soon enough, Hatori finished preparing dinner for everyone, and spooned out a bowl of soup for the family head. He looked over at Ayame and Shigure, and said, "I'll be going to see Akito now. You two, try to contain yourselves for the sake of Momiji", and left the house.  
  
He reached Akito's house in good time, and let himself into Akito's room, still carrying the bowl. "Akito, I've brought your dinner for you. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Akito slowly walked over to the table where the bowl sat and sat down himself. "I'm feeling better. Back to my old self, even." He ate the soup and smiled an evil smile at Hatori. "Hatori", he started, "You're as cold as snow. Let's try to keep it that way, shall we?"  
  
Hatori wondered what he could have meant, but nodded anyway. The words were true enough, but Hatori couldn't seem to think how that was in any correlation to the soup. He only stared at Akito, awaiting permission to leave. The young Sohma finished his soup and stood. "Nothing will melt your heart, not even the brightest sun. It's what keeps you going. That's why you go to work every day. That's why you are the only one in this family who has not once gone against my orders."  
  
Hatori took in what was being said to him, and couldn't help but think why Akito was telling him all this. None the less, Akito gave him permission to leave, and Hatori left the dark house.  
  
~~  
  
The next few days went fairly well for Hatori. He and Kana walked together to and from work, just like he said he would. Kana was finally starting to warm up to him, and soon realized that despite his handsome face, he was cold on the inside. Oh well, she thought to herself, maybe if he warms up to me, he can turn into spring.  
  
So, following her own advice, Kana did the best she could to help him in any way that she could. One day, they were both working at their desks busily, not aware of each other's presence it would seem. Kana kept glancing over at him, waiting for an opprotune moment. She smiled lightly when she saw him take a peek to his left at the cabinet, and he got up from his chair, walking over and picking up a file. Quickly, she opened the folder on his desk and placed her gift in it before he got back.  
  
Hatori sat down, the new folder in hand, and opened his folder, unware of Kana looking over his shoulder. He blinked as he found a little package sitting there over his work, and immediately turned around to Kana, who shoved her nose into her book. He then chuckled lightly as he lifted up the small package and opened it. It was a rice ball, wrapped in snow-flake paper. He looked at Kana. "Thank you, but why?"  
  
Kana lifted her head up, blushing lightly. "Well, I just thought I should thank you for putting up with me, and being patient with me for the past few days. And I remembered that you had liked my rice balls, so I thought it kind've just fit, along with the snow-flake paper", she explained quickly.  
  
Hatori blinked, but then returned to his work, and Kana to hers. However, the cheery gift somehow managed to catch his eye every three seconds, and it was hard to concentrate. He simply moved it to the side, and continued his work.  
  
Kana saw this, and groaned inwardly. Her surprise didn't seem to go off as well as she had hoped. Oh well, she thought, I'll just have to try again!  
  
~~  
  
At the end of the day, Hatori and Kana left the office and began to walk home. Kana walked ahead of him, and began to walk backward. "Hey, where do you live, anyway?" she asked, curiosity coating her voice.  
  
"At the Sohma estate", Hatori answered simply, hoping that she would not ask about his home life.  
  
"Oh really? I remember wanting to go there when I was younger, but my mother always said that I wouldn't fit in because of the distant relation to the main family. It must be nice, I've heard it's huge."  
  
"Hm", Hatori said, his attention more or less focused on the snow-covered ground that they treaded on.  
  
Kana was quiet, until she asked, "Hey, Hatori, I was wondering...since I'm a Sohma as well, and you live there..."  
  
Hatori winced. 'Oh dear', he thought frightfully. He hoped that she wouldn't ask...  
  
"Is it alright if you take me there?" she asked, staring off to the side.  
  
'Yep, she did'.  
  
Hatori blinked at her. He couldn't refuse her, that'd be cruel. Besides, if he brought her home with him, what would Akito do? After all, Hatori was the frozen snow, not to be melted by even the brightest of sunlight. He wanted to keep it that way, as he did not want to have to face Akito's wrath.  
  
But, then again, as Kana had pointed out before, she was part of the family, no matter how distantly she was related. It was only fair to show her the main house at least once in her life. And, that would mean, Momiji, Ayame and Shigure would have someone other than himself to pester. Not that he was trying to be cruel, but the three cousins did get on his nerves.  
  
Kana waved a hand in front of Hatori's face. "Hello? You alive in there?"  
  
Hatori snapped back into the present moment, and looked down at her. After studying her face a bit, he smiled. "Sure, I don't see why not."  
  
Kana smiled brightly as she began walking backwards again. "Thank you so much, Hatori! I really want to meet everyone, and this is really nice of you! Thank you so much ---"  
  
She was cut short as she tripped over the curb and began to fall backward. Hatori gasped as he almost caught her around the waist, but his wits returned as he grabbed her hand quickly. He pulled her back onto the sidewalk, as they blinked at each other for a few minutes.  
  
They were still holding each other's hand as Kana was the first to recover. She laughed, embarrassed. "Heh, oops. Sorry about that, I guess I have to watch where I'm going more often, huh?"  
  
Hatori soon recovered and pulled his hand away lightly. He smiled warmly at her. "No harm done", he said simply as he turned the corner in the direction of the Sohma house.  
  
Kana blinked as she followed him. That was the first time she had seen him smile in the four days she had known him. Her friends had been right, he really was quite handsome when he smiled fully. Of course, she couldn't help but wonder how they managed to witness such an event.  
  
Maybe, tonight, when he'd be surrounded by his family, he could realize that it was okay to smile every day. She smiled at the thought, as she jogged up to him and walked beside him for the rest of the way.  
  
~ End Chapter! ~  
  
Whoo, that one took two days for the Yiku to type. Stupid writer's block.  
  
Anywho, next chapter, we'll see how Kana reacts to Hatori's quite unusual family! So, of course, there will be some humor.  
  
And will Kana ever see Hatori's true form? Yes, yes she will. We all have known this since Episode 8. But, if you haven't seen up to that point, OOPS! Wait, if you haven't even seen Episode 8, why are you even here?!  
  
Review please! And a super big thank you to my first reviewer, Kireina! ^^ Thanks for your opinions on my fics! But I can't know them unless you tell me!  
  
Thanks, and have a nice day!  
  
[Yiku] 


	3. First Meetings and Thoughts

Alright guys, here's the next chapter. Thank you to the three more reviews I got!! You guys rock! Sorry this took longer to update. I've been struggling a bit with some writer's block, and it's throwing me way off. Plus, I had to get my computer restarted to the point that it looked like it was just shipped from the factory! But! I know not to let down my public!  
  
Lemme smack this at ya!  
  
Chapter Three: First Meetings  
  
The snow fell lightly and slowly to the earth as Hatori and Kana walked down the sidewalk. Kana was walking ahead, smiling happily at the fact that she was finally allowed to meet her distant family. Plus, she could see what type of home-life Hatori had. She couldn't wait to meet everyone! She looked back at Hatori and noticed the scared look in his eye. She smiled. What could be so wrong with his family that he was nervous? He hardly seemed the type to be worried about things like that.  
  
'Damn, damn, damn, how the hell did I get myself into this mess?' Hatori cursed in his mind. It was bad enough that Ayame was going to be there, but Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo were planning on stopping by too. Even then, it'd be chaos, but now that they had a woman to worry about. The worst that would happen was if Akito were to find out. But, that'd be disastrous.  
  
In time, they reached the front gate, where the infamous Momiji met them. The boy smiled his usual smile to Hatori, but didn't lose that smile when his eyes rested on the woman beside him. Momiji jumped down from the roof he was sitting on to ask who she was. The woman smiled sweetly. "My name is Kana. I'm ---"  
  
"She's my assistant at the office. She'll be eating with us tonight, so try to behave", Hatori said for her.  
  
Momiji just smiled nicely at her. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Momiji. You're having dinner with us? Ha'ri here's a great cook!"  
  
Kana chuckled as she saw the doctor blush ever so lightly beneath his glasses. Apparently, that was a family nickname that he didn't seem too fond of. Oh well, she'd use it against him later.  
  
While they walked toward Hatori's house, Momiji babbled on and on about how big the Sohma estate was. Hatori chuckled mentally as he glanced over at Kana. She held the same smile that she always did, but only seemed to be half interested in what the child had to say. He asked himself how long she'd be able to keep that up.  
  
Momiji looked up at Hatori, saw the look in his eyes, and laughed. "Ha'ri, you've got the hots tonight, don't you?"  
  
Hatori was thrown off by this comment, and looked at Momiji. "What did you say...?"  
  
The boy chuckled. "You look like you've got the hots, is all. You've got a funny look in your eye, like—"  
  
A fist came down to connect with the top of Momiji's head. They looked to see a familiar orange-haired teenager standing there. "Don't you know how to shut up, kid?" he asked threateningly.  
  
Momiji began crying, although no one seemed to mind it. Besides, Kyo wasn't the one that Hatori was worried about. He looked over Kyo's shoulder to see Yuki and Shigure walking toward them. Kana turned around to, and smiled happily. "Ah, hello there", she greeted, and then turned by to Hatori. "Is this your family, Hatori san?"  
  
Hatori coughed and looked to the side. "Yes, that's Kyo, Yuki and Shigure; cousins of mine, thought unfortunately, I'm expecting more to arrive shortly."  
  
Momiji looked up at Hatori and Kana, smiling again. "If you mean Haru and Ayame, they're already there. They came earlier, so we all sat around, talked, and Haru and I played video games! Kana, do you like video games?"  
  
Kana blinked a bit, about to answer, when Yuki and Shigure approached them. Shigure nodded to Hatori, whom nodded back, then looked at Kana. "And who is this lovely lady, Ha'ri? Is she having dinner with us tonight?" he asked, shaking her hand.  
  
"Yes, she is, and her name is Kana. Kana, that's Yuki and Kyo. Don't mind their spouts; they're just naturally like that", Hatori explained.  
  
Kana blinked again, but smiled anyway, continuing to walk with the group. Hatori stayed behind, walking with Shigure. Shigure smiled slyly at him. "So, Ha'ri, who is she? A girlfriend perhaps? You dog, you."  
  
Hatori looked at him. "No, she's my assistant at the office. And how ironic is that to be called a dog by the dog of the zodiac?"  
  
Shigure chuckled. "Easy, Ha'ri, I was only joking. It's only that I've never heard you be so talkative of our family."  
  
"It was only a warning, because somehow I know that Yuki and Kyo are going to get in a fight. Which brings me to my next point: Make it an effort for you and Ayame to not act up."  
  
"But why? It's fun!" Shigure insisted.  
  
Hatori groaned. "Not if it lands me without an assistant........."  
  
A little pause. Then...  
  
"Or a girlfriend", Shigure added.  
  
For the sake of the others around, Hatori refrained from punching his cousin across the face.  
  
~~  
  
Soon enough, they were all inside eating. Despite a few remarks and insults between Yuki and Kyo; and a small conversation with Ayame and Shigure, which no one really knew or cared to know, what it was about. Hatori was trying his best to contain himself from either shouting at Yuki and Kyo to stop fighting, or to interrupt Ayame's and Shigure's conversation.  
  
Suddenly, Kyo pounded the table. "You know damn well what I'm talking about!!"  
  
"I'm right across from you, idiot, so don't yell", Yuki said calmly.  
  
"SHADDUP!! LET'S GO, RIGHT NOW, RAT-BOY!!!" Kyo demanded.  
  
As Yuki stood, Kana blinked. "Shouldn't we stop them?" she whispered to Hatori.  
  
"No, no, this is normal for them. Although, I can't see why they're doing this with company over.." Hatori said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Yu-ki, take it outside, won't you? We wouldn't want to trash Ha'ri's house", Shigure told him.  
  
Yuki nodded, and walked outside with Kyo. After some silence, there was a loud scream as Kyo came sailing into the house. Hatori's eyes widened as he saw him flying in the direction of Kana. In a desperate move, he pushed her to the floor, letting Kyo sail into the wall. From her position on the floor, Kana stared wide-eyed up at Hatori, who was at a loss for words. From the corner, Ayame and Shigure laughed quietly.  
  
~~  
  
After a few hours, Shigure, Kyo and Yuki left, and soon after, so did Momiji, Ayame and Hatsuharu. ( A/N: Okay, this is like two months since I've typed more, and I forgot that Haru was supposed to be there, too. I'm sorry, I'm too lazy to write him in now, but he will be appearing later in the story! ;-; ) Kana stuck around for a bit to help Hatori with cleaning. As they both washed the dishes, she chuckled. "Well, I have to say, Hatori, your family is quite......"  
  
"Annoying? I know, it's hard", he cut in.  
  
She laughed. "Actually, I was going to say that they're quite nice. Sure, a bit different in some regards......" At this, Hatori tensed up involuntarily. Seeing this, Kana smiled, sweat-dropping slightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, huh?"  
  
"No, no, it's alright. I agree, somewhat", he mumbled.  
  
They finished washing the dishes, and Kana turned to leave, but then turned back around, smiling. "So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?"  
  
Hatori nodded. "Yes, I should be there."  
  
With that, Kana left. Hatori stayed in the kitchen for a little while longer, then went up to his room. He took off his doctor's coat and threw onto his desk chair, undid his tie, and plopped down onto his bed. He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, while going through the day's events in his head. Hatori hoped that his dysfunctional family hadn't scared Kana away. But, then again, it seemed like she had enough patience to deal with even the most annoying of people. She even had the patience......to deal with him. Which wasn't a very easy task.  
  
Hatori......you're as cold as snow.  
  
Immediately, Hatori jolted up in his bed, and held his head. He sighed, and plopped back down, turning over and closing his eyes. Akito was right: He was like snow that never melts. But, if he ever did melt, what would he become?  
  
~END!!!~  
  
Gah, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just been so busy with other stuff, and haven't had the inspiration to get back to this! Yeah, I actually considered discontinuing it, but just because I love you all, I won't.  
  
Yes, I do realize that this chapter was utterly and inexcusably short, but I'm lacking inspiration. And, I'm trying to stay up for Wolf's Rain, but am half-asleep at the moment.  
  
As a closing note, TSUBE'S MINE!!!!!  
  
Ahem. Review, please.  
  
~Yiku sama~ 


End file.
